


Dragon Academy [HIATUS]

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Caring, Dragons, Eventual Smut, M/M, Major Character Injury, OT6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone at the Dragon Academy gets their own little dragon egg to hatch and take care of, and when it hatches they get to keep the dragon and raise it like a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ray is no longer part of AH, but I'm still gonna add him in my stories

With his bag strap thrown over his shoulder, two fingers keeping his bag from falling, he walked into the school, slouched forward with a tired expression. 

As he calmly made his way through the halls of the school, others would rush past and nudge him unknowingly, though he never cared, it was like this almost everyday.

It didn't take him more than a few minutes to find his classroom, which was full as always considering he almost always got there late. 

"Hey Michael!" someone called out, turning his attention to the person waving. Michael instantly perked up, a large smile making its way to his face as he made his way to the table with the 5 others in his 'group.'

They called themselves 'Achievement Hunter' because they all like to play games in their free time. Geoff and Jack were the ones to come up with it, Geoff ultimately making himself the boss of the group, though no one really minded.

"You seem tired as always, playing games all night?" Geoff asked Michael, Michael giving a slight nod in return. 

"You gotta stop man, you are gonna fail the class again," another group member named Ray said, nudging Michael's shoulder with his gently.

"Says you, you play games later than any of us," Michael retorted.

"Yes, but I'm not failing my classes" Ray said, someone chuckling at the comment making Michael glare at the person who chuckled.

"Shut your mouth Gavin, you aren't doing any better than I am." 

"Mi-coo please" Gavin whined, Michael went to groan but chuckled instead at Gavin's pout.

"Hey guys," a deep voice said from behind the four. They all turned around to see Ryan and Jack sitting down at the available desk tables. 

No one replied to the hello from Ryan and that made him try to pout, but he was a buff guy, it didn't look very right. "You guys gotta be so bitter?" He said, keeping up the pout.

"Yes, stop pouting idiot" Geoff replied, making Ryan replace the pout with a smile and a chuckle.

Chatting filled the room for another few minutes before the teacher walked in, dropping his folder onto the table, all sound stopping instantly. The teacher said nothing, he never tended to unless needed, he just started writing things on the blackboard of what the students had to do for the first period of class. 

After he finished writing it down, everyone got to work, chatting from time to time, but still doing what they were told, or in Michael's case, falling asleep.

The bell went for the next class to start, the two loud dings making Michael sit up and yell "pizza!" Everyone laughed as they walked out of the room, even the teacher was chuckling to himself. Michael frowned as Geoff nudged Michael and gave him a sly smirk and laughing. 

Michael just groaned as he gathered his stuff and walked out with the rest of the group.

The school Michael went to wasn't all that bad, but he didn't really have a say if he could go here or not. He lives on an area not even on the map, so only the people born here know about it, which really isn't a small number, a few thousand live here.

However, everyone who is born on the island has to go to this school once they turn 16. It teaches all normal classes such as math, english, history, however there is one extra side to the school which is extremely unique.

Michael walked outside with his class and gathered at the school wall with everyone else, joining the other AH members.

It wasn't long before the teacher game out, accompanied by a few others who were carrying a rather large plastic box, something obviously heavy inside. They placed it down, and the other teachers who were not a part of this class walked back inside after being thanked.

"Now students, pay attention. This is the big moment I'm sure most of you have been waiting for." A few students' eyes lit up, while Michael and Gavin just looked around confused as to what was going on.

The teacher took the lid off, and inside a bunch of different colored round objects neatly packed inside, blankets and towels stuffed between each one.

"You get your own egg to take care of."


	2. Thief?

Everyone started loudly chatting about what they were about to get, while Michael and Gav just continued to look confused.

"Egg? Why did i not hear anything about this?" Michael asked, looking up at Ryan who has a wide smile on his face, obviously happy about the eggs.

"Because you fell asleep when it was being explained, maybe you should of payed more attention."

"What kind of egg is it though?" Gavin asked.

"Ok now that's just a stupid question," Michael said, looking at Gav with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Why Micoo?"

"Its in the schools name you idiot," Geoff replied. Gavin gave a blank stare before loudly giving an 'oooh' of understanding.

The teacher had set out off the eggs in a row, they were all different colors and sizes, some had spots, stripes, some just plain, but they were all very interesting to look at.

"I will call your names out and you can all pick one egg that catches your eye," the teacher announced as she started calling names from the class roll.

A few minutes passed and Michael's name was called. He walked up to the eggs and looked at every one of em, but the one that caught his eye was a brownish yellow color that was rather small in size. Michael went and picked it up and walked back, it was heavier than it looked.

Gavin picked out a green one with small dark green spots. Ray grabbed a black one with a red marking on the top. Ryan took the gold egg, Jack with the Blue one, and Geoff with the Red one.

After everyone took an egg, the teacher gave out an instruction sheet on how to take care of it, so it doesn't die.

"And with that, you all get to go home extremely early, goodbye now." The teacher said as everyone grabbed their stuff and started leaving.

Achievement Hunter grouped up at the gate, "wanna come to my place?" Geoff suggested, everyone nodding rather quickly.

As the group started walking Michael was just staring down at his new egg. Maybe he shouldn't of taken it, just gave an excuse as to why he couldn't accept it. He wasn't the kind of person to look after an animal, he didn't have any idea how.

It was a short walk to Geoff's but while the others stopped, Michael continued walking, too deep in thought to realize where they were. It took Ryan grabbing his shoulder to stop him, "Geoff's house is this way" Ryan said, thumb pointing behind him to the building.

Michael blinked a few times and chuckled quietly, "Right..." Ryan watched as Michael made his way into the building, his eyes filled with worry for the boy. However without saying a word to him, he follows the lad inside, sitting around the large table in the living room with everyone else.

The eggs were gently placed on a towel on the table in front of each 'parent' as they all chatted about their new soon to be pet. Though Michael wasn't having any part in the conversation, he sat there, head down and deep in thought, completely drowning out everyone else. At least until Ryan tapped him on the shoulder, making him look up at the gent.

"You ok? you seem really out of it." Ryan didn't whisper it either, and that grabbed the attention of the rest of the group, now all eyes were on Michael.

"It's nothing, i'm just tired" Michael tried to lie, and he knew he wouldn't get away with it, but he didn't like people worrying about him.

"Michael, you know you cant lie to me." Ryan said, a bit more sternly to get it out of the lad. Michael knew Ryan wouldn't let up after he said it like that, so with a sigh he just gave up.

"I just...I don't know what to do with this egg. I don't think i'm fit to own it, or care for it." Michael said, looking up at his egg.

"Hey, you're great at taking care of things, you take care of Gavin enough yeah?" Jack said in an attempt to cheer up Michael.

"But that's different, he's human, not an animal, especially one I've never seen before." Michael replied.

"That's why you have that sheet to know how to take care of it. Don't bring yourself down so much, you'll do fine." Ryan said, placing a hand on back.

"And we are here for you, we won't leave you hanging when you need us, you know that." Geoff said, making Michael look up and around at the five, all with smiles on their faces. Michael couldn't help but smile a bit himself, he really did have a great group of friends on his side.

After that, the atmosphere in the house lifted as the living room was filled with talking, laughing and yelling. Michael really had a good time, especially after that little moment. 

It wasn't too long after that when everyone started to leave Geoff's and go home. Everyone lived within walking distance of each other, so everyone just went off in different directions, Ray following Michael however as Ray lived practically right next door to him.

The two continued chatting until they reached the apartment building they lived in, both going up to the third floor. Ray entering his first, and Michael going to the end of the hall and entering his room. 

Michael never really had a proper house, or at least from what he can remember. His parents gave him up to an orphanage when he was two, and his foster parents, who were the original owners of the room had just recently passed from old age, so he had to take care of himself. Though he didn't really mind, it was kinda nice living alone, though he wished he still had parents to go to.

Michael set the egg down on the table sitting on the towel to keep it from rolling off before heading into the bathroom. Leaving the door ajar before turning on the water, steam quickly filling up the room. Michael got undressed, watching himself in the mirror as he did so. He never understood why he did, but he did and didn't tend to think twice about it, maybe he just liked watching the mirror fog up.

When undressed he stepped into the shower, sighing as the hot water felt nice against his skin. Just standing there for a few minutes he heard a clang from outside the bathroom. He froze, trying to peek outside from the door since the bathroom was right in front of the entrance, but nothing could be seen, not even light from the hallway. 

Michael relaxed a little, it didn't really sound like the door was opened, just something fell. Maybe he just placed something wrong and it only fell now. He could deal with it later. 

As he started to calm down again, another bang sound like something it the floor. Ok, something was up now, did someone somehow come in from the window? He does have a balcony so it's not impossible.

He slowly got out of the shower, trying to be as quiet as possible while wrapping a towel around his hips. He grabbed the nearest weapon near him which was just a vase of some sort sitting near the mirror. 

He tip toed out, peeking around the door but seeing nothing other than a shot glass on the floor. Not feeling safe enough, he walked into the room, quickly noticing his egg was gone, the towel on the floor, did someone steal it?

Michael couldn't help but feel sad, he was mean't to care for the egg, and the animal that hatched out of it, what was he gonna tell the school? The guys, would they be as hard on him as he was on himself about it?

Before he could start to panic about it, he heard a weird sound from under his bed, maybe the thief was hiding under there. 

Carefully he sneaked up to the furniture, crouching down slowly and lifting the blanket that hung down, hiding whatever is underneath. When fully pulled up, Michael peeking under, however very surprised at what he found instead of his thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter endings


	3. Wyrmling

The little yellow eyes that starred at Michael from the darkness surprised him enough to drop the blanket and stand up rather quickly. Of course Michael already knew what it was, but he had only just gotten the egg and it hatched now? Was that meant to happen?

The rustling of the blanket and the quiet noise the animal made as it stuck its small head out from under the bed gained Michael's attention.

Michael had himself a little dragon...he really had one, and yet his little island were the only ones to know of the beasts existence. Though Michael was hoping to think about how to own a pet dragon for a few days, but it seems he has to learn now. 

The little dragon crawled out from under the bed, walking up to Michael's feet, sitting and looking up at the lad. "You think i'm your mother or something?" Michael asked it like it would understand, though he technically was its 'mother.'

The dragon only tilted its head, Michael had to admit it was rather cute. It had big bright yellow eyes, that seemed to shine beautifully in the light. It's scales were a dark brown color, light yellow gradient color scattered around its body. It had tiny wings that were even smaller than its feet, the wing membrane being a light yellowish color, brown gradient colors on each edge.

Michael crouched down to its level, the dragon watching him as he did so, keeping eye contact with the lad. He didn't know what was going through his head, though the first word he seemed to grab was 'Mogar.' He didn't know why really, it was the name he used for himself in games sometimes. Though after thinking about it a bit longer, it doesn't sound like a bad name for a dragon.

"Mogar, alright, I'll call you Mogar." The dragon seemed to perk up a bit at given a name and jumped, flapping it's very tiny wings and perching itself on Michael's shoulders, wrapping around the back of his neck.

Michael couldn't help but smile as it rested its head down and closed its eyes. Maybe having this little dragon wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

\---

Michael yawned and stretched up out of bed, but when he tried to get up he felt a weight on his legs. Looking down he found Mogar curled up comfortably on them. Michael, wanting a shower since he didn't really get to finish his last one, nudged the little dragon off and made his way to the bathroom.

He was only in the shower for a bout five minutes before he heard light scraping. He turned away from the shower wall and seeing Mogar sitting and scratching his small claws at the glass, making a weird growling, whining sound.

There shouldn't be any harm in letting a dragon shower with you, besides, it probably needs to be washed.

Michael opened the door and Mogar trotted inside, curling under the water as he started to make a purring sound. Michael just smiled and continued his shower.

The majority of the day was Michael playing video games as Mogar sat next to him, curled up close and chewing a raw steak.

Just as Michael was about to get a head-shot with a sniper rifle his phone rang, making him jump and miss the shot, getting found and getting shot himself. With a groan he answered the phone call without checking the number, giving a grumpy 'hello.'

"Why so bitter?" Geoff's voice rang from the other side of the phone, Michael instantly relaxed from hearing the gents voice. He never really understood it, but Geoff had a way of making him calm, just from speaking. His voice sent shivers down his spine, making goosebumps pop on along his skin. This time was no exception.

"Sorry, you just cost me a kill," Michael said, Geoff just giving a hum in return.

"Wanna come over? The others have agreed, and Ray's already here." Michael looked down at Mogar, has the others eggs hatched yet? Maybe Mogar was just hatched too early.

"Uh, sure I guess, i'll be over in a bit." Geoff hung up the phone after he got the reply, and Michael let out a sigh, putting the phone back down on the bedside table. 

He looked at Mogar again, he couldn't just leave the dragon here, it was just a baby, and who knows what it could get into if it was on its own. Though it probably wasn't such a big deal if he brought it anyway, everyone else will, or already have their own dragon anyway.

Michael didn't sit there much longer before getting up, getting changed and scooping the dragon up in his arms, leaving the apartment building. 

As Michael left the apartment and started heading towards Geoff's place, he looked down at his dragon, which had already fallen asleep. Hopefully the others don't mind him bringing the animal, they shouldn't but Michael can't help but worry about making the others mad. 

It wasn't just Geoff that made him smile, and he wasn't the only one that sent shivers down the lads spine by just speaking. Everyone did. Ryan, Jack, Ray and Gavin all gave him the same, warm fuzzy feeling, and he didn't mind it really. Though it took a while for him to accept the feelings he felt for the guys, he always denied it, telling himself he wasn't gay at all. Though eventually his emotions won, and he has just fallen for his 'friends' more and more each day. 

However, he never said anything. He was always too scared, scared of being rejected, cast out and left behind by all the others. So he kept the feelings inside, maybe one of them will feel the same and tell him themselves, but he doubted it, none of them said they were gay, and never showed any signs of being gay. 

With a heavy sigh, Michael stopped thinking about everything negative, he gets to spend time with them, that's what he cares about most. Who knows, maybe they'll accept his feelings one day anyway, but for now, just spending time with them as friends was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to work on my chapter endings


	4. Revealed Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I can imagine Michael's dragon looking like (but with wings and more brown of course, just the detail and shape i can see in mah head.)  
> http://pre05.deviantart.net/5edc/th/pre/i/2014/156/f/8/baby_fire_dragon_by_bittybiteyones-d7l7bff.jpg

With his dragon in his arms, Michael gently knocked on the door. He could hear the loud speaking and yelling from inside, but no one came to the door, so he knocked louder and louder until finally, Gavin threw the door open and welcomed Michael with the goofy smile Michael always loved. 

The next thing Michael knew, his dragon was taken from his arms and into Gavin's, who had the biggest smile he had ever seen. "I can't believe your dragon hatched!" Gavin said, gaining the attention of the rest of the group in the back. Michael peeked in and noticed five eggs sat on towels on the table, none of them hatched.

"Yeah he did, it was a surprise to me too," Michael said, accepting the dragon back and Gavin handing it to him. 

Gav moved aside and let Michael in, who sat on the floor next to Ray. 

"What's its name?" Ray asked, gently running his hand down the wyrmlings head. 

"Mogar" Michael said simply, and everyone laughed, but not a mocking laugh. They knew Michael went by Mogar sometimes when he was in fighting mode, so it fit the dragon really. 

"I wish my dragon would hatch already," Gavin said with a pout, staring intently at his green spotted egg. 

"Be patient Gavin, it takes time" Ryan said, not taking his eyes off the game that continued after Michael sat down.

"But I want it now!" Gavin pretty much yelled.

"Shush Gavin, you are acting like a child" Geoff said bitterly, glancing away from the screen for a second to glare at the Brit. 

Gavin just gave Geoff a pout which Geoff smirked at and continued with the game. 

As everyone continued to talk amongst themselves, Michael watched with a smile. He really loved this time with his boys, he cherished it, and wished it was like this all the time, but it wasn't. Eventually the day would end and they would all split up and go home. 

With a heavy sigh, Michael got up and walked into the kitchen which was connected to the living room, Mogar following closely behind. 

Michael opened the fridge, though he wasn't sure why, he didn't really want anything but a distraction from his own thoughts. He heard a little tap behind him and turned around just to see Mogar had jumped onto the counter. 

Michael sat on the bar chair that was situated in front of the desk and started to pay Mogar gently, who leaned his head into the touch. 

"I wondered where you went," Michael jumped at the sudden sound, and looked up to find Ray walking over to him. 

"You fucking scared me," Michael breathed out, watching as Ray got a can out of the fridge, though he didn't pay attention to what kind. Ray sat next to Michael and cracked the can open, taking a mouthful of the drink.

"So why'd you come in here? Do you not like us anymore" Ray pouted. 

"Oh shut up, I just needed some space is all." Michael retorted

"How come? You arent the type to just walk off like that," Ray took another mouthful of his drink.

"I can be alone if I want, you guys don't have some type of leash on me you know."

"I know, we could though," Ray winked at Michael, who blushed deeply and turned his head away quickly when he realised how red he was going "whoa Michael, calm down there" Ray laughed.

"Sh-shut up idiot." Michael groaned quietly. Why did he have to be so fucking obvious sometimes.

"Hey...uh, do you think...you could help me with something?" Ray said, gaining Michael's attention. Ray had never sounded to serious before, it was definitely a shock to Michael.

"Uh, yeah what is it?"

"I like Gavin, well and Geoff and...I don't know, everyone, including you" Ray said, now looking up at Michael, who was completely shocked by the sudden confession. Though Ray was probably the last to hide secrets, he wasn't that kind of guy.

"Well I uh...how do you expect me to help exactly?"

"I dont know, sorry, I guess you can't can you?" Ray's expression seemed to drop, did he want Michael to reciprocate the feelings Ray apparently felt? He did, god he did, but he said he liked everyone else, just like Michael. They seemed to be in the same situation.

"No I guess...I don't know about the others, but i feel the same, towards everyone I mean." Michael had his head down too, but out of the corner of his eye, Ray seemed to perk up a bit. The next thing Michael knew, Ray was hugging him as tight as possible. "wh-what?" was all Michael could say, though it shouldn't of been too much of a surprise, it was to him.

"I never thought...any of you would feel the same way." Ray had never sounded to happy before, it made Michael smile a little.

"Yeah...same. I don't know about the others though, what should we do?" Michael knew Ray might not of known the answer, but Michael didn't either, one of them had to come up with something, the secret was too big for either of them to hide. Ray let go of Michael and sat up straight again, looking through the archway between the kitchen and living room, looking at the guys talking and laughing together.

"Maybe just, tell them? Even if they don't feel the same, they wouldn't completely hate us...i think."

"No they wouldn't Ray, we've known them too long for them to just, chuck the group like that...but do you think it's ok to just outright say it?" Michael said now looking at Ray, who turned to Michael as well after he finished the sentence.

"Well, I just outright said it to you, and you accepted the feelings didn't you? Maybe, at least one or two of them would be the same...hopefully."

"I guess you're right...well, all we can do is try." Ray nodded, taking a deep breath in, and sighing heavily. He stood up and held his hand out to Michael with a smile.

"Let's go try then." Michael gave a small smile and took Ray's hand, getting help out of his chair, Mogar jumping up on Michael's arm and finding his way to his shoulders, laying down and curling around the back of Michael's neck.

The two made their way to the living room where everyone else was, Ray grabbing everyone's attention with a loud faked cough. Ray and Michael stood in front of the 4 and looked at each other, both giving a small nod before looking back to the others.

"We have something important to say," Ray said.

"Wow, a bit serious there Ray" Geoff replied, but even though it sounded mocking, everyone knew it was meant as a joke.

"I uh, well both of us, meaning me and Ray we uh..." Michael was beating himself up in his head, he just couldn't say it, even though he had Ray as a back up. Thankfully however, his backup stepped in and finished the sentence Michael was trying to complete himself.

"Me and Michael like all you guys, including ourselves." Everyone's eyes widened in shock, and the room went completely silent. Michael could feel the tension in the air and he started to crumble inside. If they all rejected the two, they still had each other sure, but getting rejected, by 4 other people at the same time? That wasn't going to be easy, and it made Michael sick to his stomach. 

The tension continued to build and build until someone finally broke the long silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have any notes, or tips for how to write? I know I'm definitely not amazing (or good really) so I wanna try and get better. I already know about my grammar and stuff and am trying to work on it, so anything else but that xP I don't know, i have problems detailing the stories, maybe some tips on that?
> 
> Dunno I'll leave it up to anyone willing to help :3


	5. Authors Note IMPORTANT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in this story, this concerns you

So, I have lost all interest in this story, I re-read it, and I still like the concept of AH with Dragons, but not in this manner. I didn't write it well, and when I had the idea, I never thought ahead of what I could make of it, only that AH had dragons to take care of, that was as far as I got when I started this.

Now we are here, I have an unfinished story I still need to start writing the final chapter to, a Story I want to write with my own characters for the first time ever, and other AH and maybe even Anime story Ideas I want to start as well. With all those, this story is at the bottom of my priorities list.

Now I am not saying I WILL stop writing this story, by writing this authors note, I am only saying I am thinking about it, and it is a possibility, however it is a very high possibility so I didn't want my thoughts on this story to go unheard. This is more of a warning to those that wanted to read the rest of this and were interested that it may not see it to the end, though I wont remove this from my works, I'll just consider it completed with a warning that it was cut short. ^^

Saying this, I do still want to write a dragon related story, maybe with AH, maybe with my own characters, though most likely with AH, though it'll be in a different kind of plot if this does end up happening. 

You can leave your thoughts on this in the comments if you wish, I just wanted to get this out there instead of stopping it abruptly. Thank you for reading this story and if you read others and maybe even subscribed to me, I know I haven't posted often at all, but I still appreciate the support, thank you very much :D


End file.
